


In the Heat of the Night (Art Remix)

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Pencil, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for the Remix Madness Event - I found out about it only a couple of days before the deadline, and it's been a pleasure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Night (Art Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Heat of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629532) by [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics). 
  * In response to a prompt by [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016) collection. 




End file.
